dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson (or just Astrid) is the tritagonist in How to Train Your Dragon and the secondary tritagonist of How to Train Your Dragon 2. She is Hiccup's friend and love interest. Astrid is strong and tough, and embraces the Viking way of life and lifestyle. Because of her tough ways, she is extremely difficult to impress and very competitive. Though she is tough on the outside, once befriended, she can be a loyal ally and a kind friend. She loves Hiccup as her boyfriend. Background Physical Appearance Astrid is thin for a Viking, but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Notably, she's considered very attractive by her fellow Vikings her age. She is rarely seen without her trusty battle axe. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Astrid like Hiccup, wears similar outfit with a blue shirt and shoulder pads. In How To Train your Dragon 2, Astrid's appearance now has her hair more neatly designed as it's parted to her left with her hair still braided on the back. Her outfit now has more fur around her shoulders, that takes the form of a hood, along with a red shirt. She still wears her shoulder pads but now has arm bands that are larger and with fur now. Like before, she still has her axe. Personality Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior, and intensely patriotic of the Viking way. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own to become a better fighter. She is also rather short-tempered. In the beginning, she has the most success in Dragon Training. In the film, she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. However, she was very kind and compassionate on many occasions and is shown to have a softer side in Gift of the Night Fury, going out of her way to bring Snoggletog joy to Berk and in The Iron Gronckle she told Snotlout that it was harsh to call Fishlegs slow because of his weight. Regarded as the most proficient of the teenage Vikings, and possibly due to the pressure of this reputation as well as her innate pride, Astrid is initially shown in the film as being something of a perfectionist, having incredibly high standards for herself, as well as a very low tolerance for competition, as she quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She later reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Astrid's name is North Germanic for "Divine Beauty", which seems suits her for her appearance and character role. She is also the only Viking with a name that doesn't appear to be an insult. Alongside Hiccup and Fishlegs, Astrid is the most knowledgeable in dragons, knowing of various species' shot-limits, behaviors, and of course she specializes in Deadly Nadders, like her dragon, Stormfly. When it comes to her dragon, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid is somewhat kinder and gentler. She cares deeply for them, and has come to love Stormfly, who in turn is loyal to her, being there to greet her in the morning when Astrid wakes up. The bond between Astrid and Stormfly appears to be very strong, especially when Stormfly allows Astrid to touch her babies, though Stormfly did allow Hiccup to touch them as well. She often provides her form of advice called the Honey and the Hatchet (you tell someone what they want to hear, the honey part, before you hit 'em in the head with something they don't, the hatchet part). She also seems to have a great deal of knowledge of the 'Viking traditions'. Due to her pride and rather short temper, she could sometimes be somewhat imprudent and could act before thinking things through. At these times she would put herself in grave danger despite the fact that the odds were very clearly against her, like when she fought the Flightmare which was considered so fierce, everybody in Berk had to shelter themselves in their homes. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid has grown more mature, as she doesn't seem to be as serious and short-tempered as before, although still competitive. She seems to enjoy hanging out with her fellow teen Vikings more, but still clearly prefers to be with Hiccup. She also seems to have gained a better sense of humor, as she teased Hiccup about how he walks and talks after his talk with Stoick. She and Hiccup exchange a few kisses (one on the lips). Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Astrid is first seen in the film while fighting the dragons that attack the village. Hiccup, the outcast of the village tries to get closer to her, but she quickly dodges them, such as when he requests to share the dragon guide. During another training session where Hiccup fails again, Astrid criticizes him and forces him to choose a side in the war of Vikings vs dragons. She often sees Hiccup slipping away after classes, but doesn't know what. For the next few classes, Hiccup progresses in dragon combat by disciplining the dragons, getting much more popular than Astrid, making her jealous. Astrid attempts to find out what Hiccup's secret is; she catches Hiccup with his dragon friend, Toothless. She at first wants to tattle on him, but Hiccup convinces her that Toothless is different than the other dragons, by taking her on a flight. Astrid gets fascinated by Toothless' flight and even witnesses the truth about the dragons. They steal food from the village to feed a volcanic dragon that will eat them if they don't follow its orders. When they get back, Astrid hits Hiccup for 'kidnapping' her. Then kisses him for the "Everything Else". Before Hiccup's true Viking test, she promises Hiccup to protect Toothless at all costs. But during Hiccup's battle, Toothless barges in to protect Hiccup getting himself captured and used as a guide to direct Stoick and the other Vikings towards the dragons' nest. After that, Astrid asks a disowned Hiccup why he didn't kill Toothless in the first place, and Hiccup explains that it didn't feel right for him to kill. Then Astrid convinces him that he's the first Viking to ride a dragon, sparking him to save the day. Astrid even assists in teaching the Viking classmates to be gentle with the dragons. She helps battle the volcanic dragon, along with the Viking classmates. But when Hiccup gets seemingly killed in an explosion, she and everyone else see that Toothless wrapped him under his wing. Astrid then appears the congratulation of Hiccup, who has lost his foot. She hits Hiccup for scaring her, then kisses him on the lips for saving the Vikings and the dragons. She and Hiccup are now a loving couple and they both fly dragons together. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Astrid and Stormfly are helping put out a fire that is raging through the home of Gobber, along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and their dragons. She listens as Gobber argues with Stoick over the cause of the fire: Gobber's underpants or the Boneknapper. When Gobber prepares to depart with his sheep, Phil, Astrid enthusiastically agrees to go with Gobber, when Hiccup says, "Alright, Vikings! Grab your shields." Astrid helps Hiccup and the others row a seven-man longboat while Gobber appreciates their help and Fishlegs comments on the Boneknapper's legend. It isn't until Ruffnut says, in response to Gobber telling them that the Boneknapper is a silent killer, "So if we don't hear anything... we're dead?", that Astrid - along with all the others - stop rowing and listen to the silence. She is as startled as the other teens when Phil breaks the silence, causing Gobber to laugh. Gobber then decides to tell them about his first encounter with the Boneknapper, which involves a frozen Viking punching him in the face - twice. Due to Gobber's distracting story, they crash and sink their boat, so they stand and listen to Gobber's second encounter, this time involving a Hammerhead Whale, a third story with a volcano and a Hammerhead Yak, and another time, involving the Hammerhead Whale, Hammerhead Yak and Thor. The tales grew so wild that no-one, not even Hiccup, really believed him so Gobber decided to prove it with a trap after Hiccup tries to reason with him, due to Astrid's prompting. While they are waiting for the Boneknapper to try and attack a disguised Fishlegs, Astrid complains to Hiccup how they should be trying to get home and is so distracted that she, along with everyone else, fail to notice the Boneknapper's arrival, except Fishlegs. After taking cover in the trap, she tries to convince Gobber to return the bone he had unintentionally stolen, hidden inside the treasure chest from his stories, after Hiccup figures out what the Boneknapper wants. She flinches when Gobber's pants fall down and is just glad that they have a ride home as soon as Gobber returned the bone, making the Boneknapper an 'overgrown puppy dog'. They all fly back to Berk on the Boneknapper, Astrid seated behind Hiccup, and was just as shocked when multiple female Boneknappers responded to their ride's mating call. Gift of the Night Fury Astrid and the other inhabitants of Berk are preparing to celebrate their holiday Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons, as Astrid is seen helping decorate, assisted by Stormfly. After Stoick makes a speech, a strange sound causes all of Berk's dragons to fly off, including Stormfly, during which Astrid questions "Where's Hiccup?". When Hiccup arrives, everyone swarms him with questions about their dragons' sudden departure but alas Hiccup has no answers. Despite Stoick's trying to cheer the tribe up in the Great Hall, everyone is sad and disappointed. Astrid admits to her friends she'd been looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly but she tries to pep up by suggesting they should come up with some new holiday traditions, though Hiccup is the only one who supports her. The next morning, Astrid tries to spread cheer with her new beverage, Yak-Nog (an obvious allusion to egg-nog) and Snotlout is the first to try it though he silently regrets it, especially since he has to swallow it instead of spitting it out in front of Astrid. Fishlegs is at first eager to try some, but awkwardly declines after Snotlout shakes his head behind Astrid's back, warning him that the "beverage" is not fit for human consumption. Ruffnut and Tuffnut refuse based on the smell alone, so she decides to go see Hiccup. She finds him in the forge, where he's working on a new prosthetic that will allow Toothless to fly without Hiccup's assistance, as he was bothered by Tuffnut saying that Toothless can't go anywhere without Hiccup's help. Astrid thinks it's a great idea and doesn't notice Hiccup spit out her Yak-Nog after she leaves to "spread more holiday cheer". A few days later, Astrid barely dodges as Hiccup, riding Meatlug flies over her. She shouts, "Hiccup?! Where are you going?!" and he replies, while holding onto the Gronckle for dear life, "I HAVE NO IDEA!!" Astrid then confronts Fishlegs for chaining up his own dragon in a barn when the twins find in the hay several dragon eggs, causing them to realize Meatlug is a female dragon, and that everyone's dragons must have left to lay their eggs. At this point, Astrid has another idea for a Snoggletog tradition: They wrap Meatlug's eggs with ribbons and secretly place them in several homes in the village for everyone to find once the eggs hatch. When they finish, they get excited when all of a sudden, one of the houses blows up and a baby Gronckle lands on Fishlegs, causing Astrid to realize the eggs explode when they hatch, and thus chaos ensues as the rest of the eggs begin to explode, damaging and setting fire to several buildings. The Gronckle babies are rounded up and the villagers begin repairs when they see a cloud of dragons being led by Hiccup on Hookfang descend from the sky, bringing with them the dragons' babies. Everyone is reunited with their dragons, as is Astrid with Stormfly, and she's overjoyed to meet Stormfly's babies. Stoick then calls everyone and their Dragons to the Great Hall to celebrate. During the festivities, Astrid notices Hiccup and consoles him, knowing it's hard for him to see everyone else with their dragons, but says he did a wonderful thing and thanks him with a kiss and hug. Feeling sad, Hiccup asks Astrid where Toothless went, and she replies she doesn't know when she notices Toothless sneak into the Great Hall. She then teases Hiccup a bit before pushing him around so he can see Toothless who reveals he left to find and return Hiccup's Viking helmet. Astrid hugs Toothless and wishes everyone a happy Snoggletog. Dragons: Riders of Berk Astrid and Hiccup's relationship remains for the series, though differently than in the film. In the first few episodes, they were shown as great friends, often visiting and confiding in each other, though sometimes awkward with each other around the other teens. Soon their relationship becomes more apparent, such as in Heather Report Part I and Heather Report Part II, where Hiccup and Astrid had planned to meet. When he forgot and hung out with Heather instead, Astrid was jealous despite her denying the fact. Later, in the episode Thawfest, Astrid mentions that she had liked the fact that Hiccup was a gracious loser, and when he makes it up to her she kisses him again. In the episode Breakneck Bog, Astrid convinces the other teens to stay and help Hiccup retrieve his chest that was from his mother that was stolen by the "Fog Monster", when they were about to leave in fear. She does this by telling them to "put yourself in his shoes" and asking them "What if it was your mother?", proving that she cares deeply about Hiccup's situation. Hiccup and Astrid have also been shown to be far more willing to "share" dragons, with Hiccup riding on Stormfly with Astrid when Toothless leaves to search for an old foe in What Flies Beneath and Astrid accompanying Hiccup on Toothless after Heather tried to steal Stormfly in Heather Report Part I. She was also very vocal in her defense of Hiccup in What Flies Beneath when Snotlout made various insensitive comments about Hiccup's role in depriving Toothless of the ability to fly solo, and almost going over to beat him up before Hiccup stopped her. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In Live and Let Fly Astrid encouraged Hiccup to defy his father's ban on flying. She then defended Berk against Alvin and his Outcast's attack. Later in the The Night and the Fury Astrid put together a survival test that involved most of the other Dragon Trainers surviving on Dragon Island without their dragons. In Tunnel Vision Astrid and Snotlout picked up water to help Berk when the well went dry. Later, Astrid defended Berk when Whispering Deaths, along with the Screaming Death, attacked. She and the others were able to fight them off. In Fright of Passage Astrid redeemed her family's honor when Aurvandil's Fire and the Flightmare returned ten years after it had shamed her uncle "Fearless" Finn Hofferson by freezing him with fear. Astrid and Hiccup then learned that the Flightmare paralyzed it's victims by spraying a mist at them. Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons then figured that the Flightmare was following glowing algae in the river. The three of them and their dragons then cut a new path away from the village. They were also able to use the algae by having their dragons eat and blind the Flightmare and lead it away from Berk. Dawn of the Dragon Racers In a flashback during which most of the short takes place, Astrid and the other Dragon riders are catching sheep who are running around Berk, which turns into a competition to collect as many sheep as possible. When Hiccup is made acting chief by Stoick in his absence, Astrid persuades Hiccup to continue Dragon Race as it is a great way to blow off steam. During one race, when Astrid and Snotlout are heading for the black sheep, due to neither of them backing off, they violently collide, resulting in Astrid breaking her left arm and rendering her unable to participate. When Stoick returns and finds out that Hiccup has replaced the Regatta with Dragon Racing (for the good of the people), Stoick proceeds with the Dragon Race and appoints Astrid as the referee for the first annual Berk Dragon Race. After Team Snotnuts' (Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut) "black" sheep is revealed to be just a sheep coated with black paint and Team Hiclegs (Hiccup and Fishlegs) brings home the real black sheep, Astrid announces a reversal in which Team Hiclegs is declared as the winner. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Astrid is first seen in the beginning of the film, where she participates in dragon racing with her friends on Berk, during which she emerges victorious. During the race, Hiccup's father Stoick happily refers to her as "My future daughter-in-law," which suggests that he wishes them to get married. After winning the race, she then almost immediately flies off to find Hiccup and Toothless, eventually catching up with them on an island in the remote areas of Berk (which Hiccup has labeled Itchy Armpit). Hiccup reveals to her that he has been avoiding his father who has pressured him to become Chief. The news of Hiccup becoming Chief makes Astrid overly excited, but Hiccup is unsure if he is ready to take on such a duty. As Hiccup begins to doubt himself, claiming he is not like his father and hasn't met his mother since he was a baby, Astrid tells Hiccup what he is searching for is not out there, but inside himself. After discovering the destroyed fortress of Eret, Son of Eret, and hearing about the tyrannical Dragon God by the name of Drago Bludvist, they fly back to Berk to inform Stoick of what they have heard and witnessed. Stoick then orders the villagers to fortify and protect the island from a potential attack as Hiccup chases after him in a desperate attempt to reason with him, with Astrid following them. Astrid persuades Hiccup not to go back to Eret, only for Hiccup to give her a light kiss on her cheek before flying off on Toothless as the hangar doors are closing. Astrid flies off on Stormfly to catch up with Hiccup, barely managing to fly through the closing doors, seconds before they shut. They return to Eret to try to stop him from capturing dragons. Just then, Stoick and other dragon riders catch up to them, and Hiccup decides to go find Drago himself to try to reason with him. After he flies off on Toothless, Astrid mounts Stormfly as she prepares to follow him, but Stoick stops her, instead ordering her to lead the riders back to Berk before she can even take off. Later, when Hiccup fails to show back up at Berk, Astrid thinks Hiccup was captured by Drago and his men, unaware that Hiccup is actually with his long-lost mother, so she kidnaps Eret so that he can show them the way to Drago. Eret first declines, but Astrid blackmails him into taking them to Drago. The group is captured shortly after arrival and sentenced to be executed. Eret then defects and assists Astrid in freeing Stormfly. After Astrid finds Hiccup, she is relieved and asks him where he has been. Hiccup then tells her about his mother Valka and she is surprised and in disbelief to see her still alive. Soon, Stoick is killed by Drago and his Bewilderbeast using a mind-controlled Toothless. Arriving at the scene of Hiccup and Valka crying over the dead body of Stoick, she rushes over to Hiccup and places her comforting arm on him tenderly while he is crying on Stoick's hand. Drago's Bewilderbeest then takes control of all the other dragons, including Astrid's Stormfly and heads for Berk with a much larger dragon army. Astrid and the others shoot flaming arrows onto Stoick's ship to give the chief a funeral. She then listens as Hiccup declares that he will continue his father's legacy and that they will go back to Berk, defeat Drago, and rescue Toothless and the other dragons. They fly back to Berk riding on baby Scuttleclaws, who are immune to the Bewilderbeast's control. During the final battle against Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Astrid cheers Hiccup on as he and Toothless face off against the evil Dragon God. After Hiccup and Toothless return the dragons back to their side and defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Astrid is happily reunited with Stormfly and hugs her. She walks over to Hiccup, happy to see what he has finally found, reminding him that it was inside himself what he had been searching for, as she had told him earlier. She teasingly pokes his chest, causing the glide fin on his back to pop out, and they both laugh. Hiccup then pulls Astrid into another kiss, saying, "Come here, you." After the kiss, she celebrates as Hiccup is coronated the new Chief of Berk. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III At first, Astrid is shown to be disinterested in Hiccup - due to her thinking he is not like the other Vikings. However, whilst the other Vikings actively ridicule Hiccup, Astrid seems more suspicious towards him, only becoming angry with him due to his incompetence in the Arena. Her dislike for him grows into jealously when he becomes more skilled at 'fighting' dragons than she is. Despite the initial problems in their relationship, Astrid later grows to where Hiccup becomes her main love interest as she kisses him twice (albeit after punching him on the arm both times). In the Riders of Berk series, she becomes his closest friend after Toothless, and though they appear to have a budding relationship, they are quite shy and awkward about it, their romantic attachment more suggested in their dynamic and interaction then outright stated. Whilst Astrid maintains more of her initial stern, authoritative demeanor with the other Vikings, she opens up more when alone with Hiccup, and apparently feels safe showing a considerably softer, more jokey side of her personality to him. The two are incredibly close, with Astrid acting as Hiccup's confidant when he needs advice on personal problems, and often pair off from the others when needing to achieve something especially difficult. Astrid's feelings for Hiccup usually manifest themselves as extreme devotion and protectiveness, as she is always the first to aid him in any situation and the last to leave him, which Hiccup reciprocates towards Astrid. It appears to be an unspoken assumption that Astrid will accompany Hiccup on his adventures, more so then the other Vikings, and will usually invite herself along regardless. On the rare occasions that they are separated by mitigating circumstances, she is shown to worry greatly about him and is always overjoyed to be reunited with him. In When Lightning Strikes, when Hiccup leaves indefinitely with Toothless, Astrid acts naturally but, as she watches him fly off, she becomes visibly upset at the possibility of not seeing him again. She had also hugged Hiccup in front of Gobber when he returned from rescuing Johann in Frozen and she was also willing to wait outside in the cold while she was suffering from Eel Pox for Hiccup to come back and was very happy to see him return in The Eel Effect. These actions suggest that her crush on him is getting harder to hide. It is possible that Astrid had feelings for Hiccup before the events in the movie, due to her immediate change in behavior during the first flight. She might have just ignored this since Hiccup didn't meet the usual Viking standards. When Hiccup was thought to be dead after he defeated the Red Death, Astrid is the only Viking to be brought to tears, meaning she took it the hardest, besides Stoick. She did say in Thawfest that one thing she "always liked about Hiccup" is that he was a gracious loser, further supporting this theory. Astrid remains a close friend of Hiccup in Gift of the Night Fury, as Astrid and Hiccup both advocate the idea to make up new holiday traditions to cheer the tribe up, and they discuss the prosthetic Hiccup makes for Toothless so the Night Fury can fly on his own. It's never officially confirmed if they've become a couple. Even so, near the end of the special, Astrid comforts Hiccup when he's missing Toothless, and even kisses him on the lips and hugs him. She still likes to tease Hiccup however, as she did with him when she noticed Toothless had entered the Great Hall, before she giddily turned him around so he could see Toothless was back. By the time of the sequel, Astrid and Hiccup are an official couple. She even teases him in an affectionate manner, and calls him babe when they are fighting Drago's army. They are comfortable sitting very close to each other, as opposed to in Animal House when they nervously moved away from each other. Astrid also helps Hiccup in personal problems he can't figure out on his own. Also, she has displayed greater loyalty, trust and protectiveness towards Hiccup, just like Valka throughout the movie. They even exchange a few cheek kisses and a kiss on the lips at the end. Stormfly Much like the relationship between Hiccup and Toothless, Stormfly seems to be Astrid's best dragon friend. Astrid first met her in the arena as a training dragon. She hit the Deadly Nadder with Hiccup's shield, but Stormfly still let Astrid ride her in the battle against the Red Death. Afterwards, Stormfly became Astrid's dragon. The two are very close and have similar personalities. Both are competitive, beautiful, and can be somewhat violent occasionally. Stormfly is not adverse to having other people ride her besides her Rider. Still, she's very loyal to Astrid, and is protective as well. Astrid seems to have lots of confidence in her dragon as she says that even though she's beautiful, she's still very tough. In How To Train Your Dragon 2, they both have a much stronger, closer bond with Stormfly. As we can all see Astrid has grown close to Stormfly and loves her very much. Sneaky Sneaky is a Terrible Terror that Astrid trained in Worst in Show. She has a good friendship with Sneaky as she trained him for stealth. Snotlout Jorgenson Every time Snotlout tries to get close to Astrid, she punishes him with something, such as when she threw a rock at him and flipping him for hitting on her in Free Scauldy. In Race to Fireworm Island, Astrid shows a gentler side in the face of Snotlout's obvious worry about Hookfang, telling him that there is nothing wrong with caring and almost crying when Hookfang is supposedly mortally wounded by the Fireworm Queen. Also, in Appetite for Destruction, she appeared to find the thought of kissing Snotlout repulsive, as when she stated that she would "kiss Snotlout on the lips" if Hiccup's and Fishlegs' airmail worked, which it did. She quickly broke her word upon discovering this and threatened Hiccup when he teased her. In Free Scauldy, she was paired up with Snotlout on patrol, and was annoyed with him constantly flirting with her. Pushed over the edge, and her previously aggressive responses doing nothing to deter Snotlout, Astrid turns the tables on him by pretending that he has finally won her over. She then begins to flirt back in a saccharine manner, which quickly scares Snotlout into submission, much to Astrid's enjoyment. By How To Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that Snotlout has given up his pursuit of Astrid, since she has officially been in a relationship with Hiccup for some time by this point, and has transferred his affections to Ruffnut. It is known this improve their relationship. Heather Astrid at first believed Heather's story about being attacked by pirates like everyone else, but later sees her running off in the middle of the night. She casually asks Heather the next day if she slept well, but when Heather only replies that she did without mentioning her excursion, Astrid becomes suspicious of her. She was also a little jealous that Hiccup had been spending time with her, and not their appointment to meet up. When Heather asked to see the Book of Dragons from Fishlegs, Astrid took the book, as well as pulling Hiccup aside. She tries to tell him that there was something about the new girl that she didn't trust, but he doesn't listen. Astrid then caught Heather reading the Book of Dragons that Hiccup had hidden under his bed. Hiccup isn't bothered by this, or when Astrid tells him about the other night. Heather says she couldn't sleep so she went for a walk. Later Heather tries to gain Stormfly's trust by feeding her chicken. Astrid catches her again and warns her not to give her the "innocent routine." Heather simply replies that Astrid is too smart for that. She also pushes her buttons when it appears that Stormfly likes Heather. When Astrid is venting in the forest by throwing her axe at trees, she discovers that Heather is working with the Outcasts. She tries to warn Hiccup, but Heather beat her to Hiccup's room, where she pretends she was sleeping the whole time. The next day, while Hiccup is looking for the Book of Dragons, Astrid bursts opens the door telling him "little miss innocent" stole Stormfly. Finally putting two and two together, the teens go after Heather. When they catch up to her, Astrid jumps onto Stormfly's back from Toothless, and starts wrestling with Heather over the book. By the time they reach Outcast Island, Astrid accidentally knocks Heather off Stormfly, with the book. Snotlout catches her, but the Book of Dragons is now on Outcast Island. Heather is then locked up in the Berk prison while the teens try to figure out a plan to get the Book back. In the next episode, Heather manages to break out of jail and finds a small boat, but it's destroyed by Stormfly. Astrid locks her back in the cell when Heather tries to tell her Alvin has her parents. When Astrid asks about the pirates, Heather admits she made it up, but she had to so the riders would trust her, Astrid replies that they don't, not anymore. The teens then come up with a plan to disguise Astrid as Heather to get the Book of Dragons back. While this is going on, Heather breaks out of jail again and gets to Stormfly to help Astrid and the others. When Astrid gets the book and is about to leave, Alvin reveals that he really did have Heather's parents. Astrid then tries to save them but is found out by Alvin and is forced to show him where Hiccup and the others are. The teens and Outcasts begin to fight and the Riders are soon overpowered. Then to their surprise, Heather and Stormfly show up. Astrid apologizes for not believing her, but Heather says she wouldn't have believed herself either. The two girls the ride Stormfly and grab Heather's parents. Once they all return to Berk, with the Book, Heather thanks them for their help, especially Astrid. The two hug, as they have finally become friends. Astrid and Hiccup then wave goodbye to Heather as she and her family sail home. Fishlegs Ingerman These two have a good relationship. Astrid and Fishlegs never really show any type of argument except when during the Terrible Terror training competition. Fishlegs also helps out Astrid on how to get near the Flightmare. She does shown to hurt him when being treated wrung and try to defend him from Snoutlout for being slow. Gobber the Belch Many years ago as Astrid was in her youth she wanted to get revenge on her uncle death by the Flightmare. But she was stopped by Gobber that he believe she needs to be train more because of her lack of strength. Gobber does shown to be near her and like the others that were train in the first film he thought that Astrid to be the best for slaying a dragon like Hookfang before being tamed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Like Hiccup's relationship with the twins, Astrid's relationship with the twins is rather basic. She had almost no interaction with Tuffnut but did seem to interact with Ruffnut, as the two were shown back to back watching for the Zippleback and when Tuffnut commented on how Hiccup and Astrid looked like a couple, Ruffnut said, "She could do better", indicating she and Ruffnut may get along though she did pull Rufnut away when she briefly flirted with Hiccup. In the television series, she gets easily annoyed by their antics and does not trust their abilities as well. While she considers both annoying, she seems to see Tuffnut slightly more annoying as she will hit Tuffnut when extremely annoyed with him, (as seen when she mercilessly hits him with a skeleton arm when she finds out he, Ruffnut and Snotout pranked them in Breakneck Bog), but she has not hit Ruffnut. She also does care for the twins, as she states "I'll almost miss them when they don't come back" when Hiccup sends them and the rest of the riders to separate parts of the island to find and remove old Dragon traps. It is also presumed in A View to a Skrill Part 2 it's presumed that she, along with the rest of the riders went to look for the twins after they went missing until both she and her Dragon became too exhausted to look further and rested, indicating she does genuinely care for them. Stoick the Vast It is unknown about the length of Astrid and Stoick's relationship but what Stoick said during the Dragon Races when Astrid won that he is looking forward to his son's girlfriend to be his daughter-in-law. Astrid was greatly saddened when Stoick died in How to Train Your Dragon 2, and fired a flaming arrow onto Stoick's ship to honor her chieftain. Eret, Son of Eret Astrid's relationship with Eret is rocky at first, with Eret trapping Stormfly. Then, when Hiccup decided to surrender himself to Eret, she showed her reluctance to be captured while complaining to Hiccup. However, Astrid got much more time to get to know Eret than Hiccup did, as she managed to capture him quite early on in the film. She shows her playful or teasing side with him, as she does with Hiccup, especially when convincing him to take her to Drago by telling Stromfly to 'drop', then, once Eret agrees, to 'fetch'. When Eret double-crosses them and gives them away to Drago, Astrid is visibly and understandably upset, and feels betrayed. However, he does eventually save Stormfly, helps to bring down Drago, and joins the Dragon Riders' ranks. Hookfang She first meets Hookfang at the Kill Ring where she tried to protect Hiccup by throwing a hammer at his face. Astrid always thought like the other riders that he being aggressive and wild like dragon but later when she switch dragons she shown to bond with Hookfang. Though Hookfang did try to show some affection to Astrid but she wasn't to happy about it. Until she was riding this dragon and see how powerful Nightmare fire power to be incredible dangerous and cool at the same time to burn down entire tree. Then later she even found out about the Wing Blast as she was very excited to witness that and trying to feed him breakfast. She even rode this dragon by switching dragons once again to stop Barf&Belch going wild. Valka It is unknown about how these two feel about each other. But Astrid was surprised and shocked to see Hiccup's mom is alive and trains dragons as well as she says, "That's your mother?!" In Breakneck Bog, Astrid supported Hiccup's search for the long-lost gift from Valka and encouraged the other teens to help. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Astrid's name means "Divine Beauty" in Old Norse which fits into her description. *Astrid is the only teen who's name isn't an insult. *Astrid is the only teen who hasn't been seen wearing a Viking helmet. Although she did wear one as a child in Fright of Passage. *Astrid is right-handed. *Compared to the second movie, Astrid wears eyeliner in the first film all the way to the series. If you lay pictures out of the two movies side by side, you could easily see that she does, in fact, wear eyeliner in the first film. *She is the Academy's Sharp Class Dragons expert despite the fact that her favorite species, the Deadly Nadder is now a member of the Tracker Class. *She seems to create very difficult Flight Club training missions, such as "Hand-to-Claw Combat" and "Spine-Dodging." *She is Hiccup's second-in-command in the Berk Dragon Academy and Dragon Flight Club. * In "A Tale of Two Dragons", Snotlout throws cod at Astird and retorts "What's wrong Astrid, I thought you like cod?", implying she likes cod. *Astrid sees hitting people as her way of "communicating." *In a deleted scene from the first film, Astrid says her axe belonged to her mother. *Astrid has only been seen without her shoulder pads in How to Start a Dragon Academy and Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. *America Ferrera refers to Astrid as being Hiccup's "Number one defender and champion" by the time of the second film. pl:Astrid Hofferson Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Dragons Riders of Berk characters Category:Based On Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Lovers Category:Female warriors Category:Characters who fly Category:Kids Category:DreamWorks Dragons characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:How to Train Your Dragon 3 characters